godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Kamoebas
|image= |height =20 meters |weight =28,000 metric tons |roar= |firstappearance =''Space Amoeba'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' |designs =ShodaiKamo TokyoKamo }}Kamoebas is a rock turtle created by Toho that first appeared in the 1970 Toho film, Space Amoeba. Kamoebas also made an appearance in the 2003 film, Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., having been killed by Godzilla in an unseen conflict. Name Kamoebas' name is derived from the Japanese word "kame," which means turtle, and "amoeba." Kamoebas' scientific name from Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., "Megalo matamata," is likely derived from the Greek word "Megalos," which means "giant" or "great," and the word "matamata" which might come from the mata mata turtle. Roar In Go! Godman, Kamoebas reused Mukadender's roars. History ''Space Amoeba'' After Ganimes was destroyed, Yog turned to a rock turtle and made Kamoebas. It also made another Ganimes. However, bats fled from a nearby cave and caused Yog to lose control of the monsters. They battled each other up the mountain in the center of the island and both fell into the volcano, destroying themselves and Yog forever. ''Go! Godman'' Kameobas also appeared in the low-budget tokusatsu series, Go! Godman as a giant turtle which terrorized some beach-goers. The couple called out for Godman, who heard their plea and appeared on the scene in a matter of seconds. Kamoebas was confronted by the hero, and attempted to defend itself any way it could; mostly scratching and biting whilst rising on its hind legs. But although making a valiant effort, Kamoebas was eventually matched and quickly destroyed. ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. '']]Kamoebas made a brief appearance in ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.. In the film, news agencies and the J.S.D.F. swarmed to a small part of the coast of Japan. A dead Megalo matamata, or Kamoebas, had washed ashore in the night. As it was investigated they noticed several large claw marks on its neck. It becomes clear to the humans that Kamoebas had been killed by Godzilla. Abilities Carapace Kamoebas has a hard, rocky carapace that could potentially act as both a shield from physical attacks and camouflage on the sea floor. Extensive neck Kamoebas has an extendable neck. Video games ''Godzilla: Trading Battle Kameobas_tradingbattle.png|Kamoebas' card in ''Godzilla: Trading Battle ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Kamoebas.jpg|Kamoebas in ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '']]Kamoebas was first seen in a flashback where it came to shore while Gorosaurus and Megaguirus fought. It was classified as a "water " by the Shobijin. Kamoebas was captured by the Trilopods at some point and was imprisoned in their hive. King Caesar recognized Kamoebas as a monster from his time and freed him before freeing all of the other imprisoned . Kamoebas then assisted in the final battle against the Trilopods and Magita, and followed Godzilla out to sea along with the other monsters once the battle was over. In other languages *Russian: Камоэбас *Yiddish: קאַמאָעבאַס Trivia *In the movie ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., Anguirus was supposed to be the monster whose carcass washes ashore, not Kamoebas. However, staff thought that putting Anguirus in that role would draw negative fan reactions, so they changed the monster to Kamoebas. **Concept art shows that Kamoebas' role also originally was meant for a giant mosasaur, but Toho felt it would be odd to introduce a brand new creature just to have it die in an unseen fight. List of appearances Films *''Space Amoeba'' *''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' Television series *''Go! Godman'' Video games *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) Category:Space Amoeba: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.: Kaiju Category:Go! Godman: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Trading Battle: Kaiju Category:Godzilla Generations: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Kaiju Collection: Kaiju Category:Godzilla (2014 video game): Kaiju Category:Sea reptiles Category:Millennium series - Kaiju Category:Showa era: Kaiju